A New Year
by justwanttologin
Summary: New Year's Eve with Bella and Sam and their family and friends. Goes with All in a Night and Our First Real Christmas.


_A/N This goes with All In a Night and Our First Real Christmas. I wrote it right before New Year's but then decided not to post it because I wasn't sure if I was going to make it a full story and if I was going to make it a full story if I wanted Jake with Emily. So now I've decided it won't be a story and so here this is… _

New Year's Eve- Bella's POV

"Jake is bringing a date tonight and he asked me to ask you to be nice to her." Sam tells me as I finish up the food for tonight. New Year's Eve. The night most of the country goes out and gets drunk but not our little group. Well not all of our little group at least. Jake and Embry and probably Jared and Kim will get drunk. Leah and I obviously can't drink at all and Sam doesn't really drink a lot.

"Why would I not be nice to her?" I ask him slightly hurt.

"Because it's Emily…" He says cautiously and I'm confused.

"Emily? Do I know her?"

"Yeah you do because I brought her home and then you made out with Jake." Oh! That Emily... because no one else in the world could possibly be named Emily. _That _Emily never even crossed my mind. I don't hold any negative feelings towards her, sure she's a freak around my daughter and she was way too touchy with my husband but it's not like she knew he was my husband.

"I'm really confused Sam." I tell him honestly and he rolls his eyes and starts Jake's story.

"That night I asked Jake to take her home so he did and they hit it off in the 30 minute drive I guess. Then they started texting then dating and now she's his girlfriend hence the coming here tonight." He explains.

"How did I not know any of this? Jake is my best friend!" I yell at him.

"He thought you didn't like her…"

"I don't like her." I interrupt him. OK so maybe I do have some negative feelings towards her, she was a freak around my daughter and she clung to my husband a bit too much, even if she didn't know.

"So he didn't see the point in telling you unless it was going to go somewhere and then he kept putting it off and now she's threatening to break up with him if he doesn't stop keeping her a secret. Just please be nice baby, this isn't easy for Emily either but she loves Jake."

"You knew about this the whole time didn't you?" Of course he did because he works with Emily.

"Yes, but I tried to get Jake to tell you. But with the way you're acting I kind of see why he didn't want to."

"You're a jerk Sam." I tell him and storm off to our room thankful that Maddie is napping.

He leaves me be because he knows when I get like this it's better that way and he knows eventually I will calm down and come to him. Only this time I don't think I'm going to go to him, this is not all my fault. Sure this isn't some life changing thing but I still don't like the fact that my husband and my best friend were keeping this a secret from me because what? I'm emotionally unstable? And this started before I was pregnant! Aggh!

I must have fallen asleep because Leah is sitting on my bed when I wake up scaring the crap out of me.

"Damn! What are you doing here Leah?" I snap. Wow. I'm a bitch. "Sorry Lee."

"Sam is a freaking mess down there Bella and Maddie and Santa are not helping the situation." I look at her in alarm.

"Please tell me the food is OK?" She laughs and says yeah the food is fine.

"Look I know they shouldn't have kept Emily a secret from you but I think the timing was never right to Jake and Sam felt like it wasn't his thing to tell. And before you ask, no I didn't know and neither did Embry. But I got the story from Jake and Sam before I came to stare at you sleeping."

"Really? The timing was never right?" I ask her skeptically.

"Well yeah think of it like Jake, first you were so happy after you and Sam were finally together and then there was Maddie's birthday and then Thanksgiving then Christmas… I'm trying here Bella! So they were dumb. But it's New Year's Eve! So just forgive them and enjoy the evening." She demands.

"Oh fine! Do I have to be nice to be nice to Emily too?" I ask her bitchily.

"OK listen Bella, I talked to Jake about it right? He really likes her, loves her. Like I'm impressed he hid it this long. So no, you don't have to be nice to her but I think if you're not eventually Jake is going to feel like he has to choose. And as much as he loves you I don't think it will be you." She tells me quietly.

"I'll try Leah but that's all I can say." I tell her and she says that's good enough.

"Now get dressed before Maddie and her dog kill Sam. Jake and Emily will be here in about an hour." She orders and I do.

Once I'm all ready I go downstairs and see Maddie watching a movie with Santa curled up next to her on the floor. Nothing screams evil toddler and dog to me…

"Sam?" I call him and he comes out of the kitchen covered in what I think is flour and soaking wet. "Uh, what happened?"

"Maddie wanted to make cookies for Mommy because I told her Mommy wasn't feeling good. So I was getting the stuff out to make cookies and I turned around for something and she dumps flour out all over the cabinet and floor. Then the damn little dog runs through it and rolls around in it so I pick him to throw him in his kennel then come back to clean up the mess. Maddie decides she wants to help clean up so she climbs up to the sink and sprays me and the entire kitchen with the sink sprayer thing." He tells me clearly annoyed but not quite mad. I'm trying really hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry baby! You should have come to get me. Why are Maddie and Santa so clean?"

"Leah. And I wasn't going to come get you when I knew you needed space and apparently a nap. Baby I never meant to hurt you by keeping Jake dating Emily from you. I just thought he should be the one to tell you. I'm sorry." And now I feel awful. Leah is pregnant too and she gave my daughter and her dog a bath while I was throwing a fit. I start crying and Sam is all concerned and not thinking about it he pulls me into him and I feel my dress being soaked and covered in flour.

"I'm sorry! You were crying!" He freaks out and I start laughing.

"It's fine Sam! And I'm sorry about earlier. Let me help you clean up and then I will go change." I kiss him and then we clean up the kitchen and then I go upstairs to change. And actually I like this dress better, the other one is just new.

I go back down and tell Leah thanks and I'm sorry and she laughs and says it's fine, she had her nap before they came over.

Just as everything is settled down Jake walks in with Emily. OK deep breath, I can play nice for my best friend. The best friend who has always been there for me.

"Hi Jake, Emily." I hug Jake and smile at Emily.

"Hi Bella." Emily says quietly.

"Jakey!" Maddie runs to him and he picks her up and swings her around. "Who that?"

"This is Emily, can you say hi Maddie?" Jake asks Maddie and she smiles and says hi and waves. Then she drags poor Santa over to Emily and introduces them.

Emily pets Santa and Maddie grabs her hands and drags her to the couch to finish the movie with her. I whisper to Jake that he should tell her she doesn't have to sit with her. Last time she was here she couldn't stand her. Jake just laughs and says she actually really likes kids; she was just overwhelmed last time. Yeah I guess I could see that.

He whispers he's sorry he kept it from me and I tell him I forgive him because the New Year starts in 4 hours and I don't want to start it mad at him.

"I love you Bella, no more secrets I promise. And thanks for giving her a chance." I tell him I love him too.

After Maddie's movie is over I feed her dinner and Emily is clinging to Jake. Apparently Maddie is fine but I'm still scary.

"So Emily, how do you liking working at the resort?" I ask her and she looks really nervous.

"Um it's nice, I really like it there." She answers and then goes back to trying to pretend I'm not there. What the hell? I look at Jake and he shrugs.

"How long have you been there Emily?" I ask her and she mumbles two years and then drags Jake out of the kitchen.

"What the hell Sam, you're friends with her right? Why won't she talk to me?" I'm trying to not be upset but seriously?

"She's afraid of you Bella, you and Leah were kind of mean to her and she was very clingy to me that night and she knows you're Jake's best friend and she saw you two kiss. She thinks you hate her." He tells me and I think awesomeness. My best friend's girlfriend hates me and she has everyone thinking it's my fault.

"Where is Leah?" I ask him trying to change the subject.

"I think outside with Embry and Kim and Jared. Bella I know that night was odd… but Emily is not the bad guy in all this, if anyone is it's me. Just don't hold her standoffish against her."

So for the next few hours I play nice while she avoids me. Jake keeps looking at me like sorry but what can I do? So I do the most logical thing I can think of. I get her alone and I ask her why she hates me.

"I don't hate you Bella. I thought you hated me. Jake and Sam both told me you don't but they both love you so I'm pretty sure their biased. But since you've got me alone I would like to say I'm sorry. Sorry about clinging to your husband and being weird around your daughter and then dating your best friend. I really like him though so if at all possible I would like for us to be able to coexist." She tells me quietly.

"Seriously Emily? You have no reason to be sorry. I was horrible to you, it's not like you knew you were hanging all over my husband. Shit I didn't even know I cared until that night. I'm sorry OK? I would really like to be friends; I can see how much Jake likes you."

"Friends then." She says sounding relieved and we go back to everyone else.

And everyone enjoys the rest of the evening.

"One minute guys!" Leah screams and we all count down with Maddie screaming just to scream.

"Happy New Year's baby." Sam whispers in my ear.

"Happy New Year's, I love you." He whispers love you too and kisses me then picks Maddie up and tells her Happy New Year's even though she has no idea what's going on. I'm not even sure why we let her stay up this late.

After everyone is done cheering and kissing I tell Maddie it's bedtime and let her tell everyone good night before Sam and I tuck her in and put Santa in his crate next to her bed.

Everyone leaves soon after and I start cleaning up.

"Stop baby, we can do this in the morning." Sam tells me and I start to protest but he kisses me and then leads me to bed.

I fall asleep and think about what a crazy year this has been. Who would have thought that at the beginning of the year that at the end of the year I would be this happy and pregnant and more in love than I ever thought was even possible?

I look forward to another year of this.


End file.
